Season 3
Storyline * The leadership of the Brotherhood was taken over by Klavier Gavin. Mutant Control Facility was taken over by Zacharias Barnham. * The government passed a bill, allocating the country’s military resources to local police forces in order to better deal with mutant threat, including soldiers, Tanks, Artillery, Aircraft and more. * Aura Blackquill was kidnapped and brainwashed by Klavier Gavin. With the X-Men leader gone missing, Dhurke Sahdmadhi was tasked with finding her, assuming the new leadership role in her absence. * Klavier used Aura to keep Barnham busy as he attacked Mutant Control Facility with the goal of freeing some mutants out. His attempt was a success. * Zacharias Barnham seeks help from X-Men and the newly formed military faction to launch a counter-offensive on The Brotherhood. They agreed to help and assaulted it successfully, destroying the base. Mutants that weren’t killed or captured have fled. * Klavier arrived eventually, and Kaede Akamatsu (The Time-Stopper) arrived afterwards, stopping the time, allowing him to destroy the army members’ bodies using their blood. * Barnham was unaffected by the time-stopping and Klavier's blood bending due to his negation, and he managed to kill Klavier's second in command, Betty deFamme (Telekineticist) and permanently negated Kaede. Klavier fled carrying Kaede, with the help of Eggman Benedict. * Both Barnham and Klavier swore revenge towards each other. * Investigations into the destruction of skyscraper turned sore after the entire investigation crew were killed off. * A mutant capable of breathing lethal toxins and seemingly responsible for the destruction of the neighboring city has been sighted in NYC. * Negation restored Aura's memory and she decided to take Irvine Leech away from X-Men. She met Barnham, and after a long confrontation he slipped up, telling her about Dhurke's plan of negating her. * Fearing of losing her 'talent', she proposed a deal for him to not inform Dhurke of her whereabouts, offering Leech' blood stock for his Negation weapons. * Barnham offered protection instead, for both her and Leech, and covered his house with Negation to prevent X-Men to track her with cerebro. * Barnham tricked Dhurke Sahdmadhi (X-Men's leader) into thinking that had killed Aura. * The Defenders learned that a Faction of Mutant Experimentation: P.E.R.C had kidnapped a Defender: Tezuka (Remote Viewer), and assaulted the base to retrieve her back. The assault was a success, and P.E.R.C disbanded soon afterwards. They managed to inform Barnham about the assault. * An accomplice of the toxin-breathing mutant had been tracked down with the help of X-Men’s cerebro to the “Underground”, the bar for mutants, and was successfully neutralized by special MCF operatives. * Celestia assisted Daredevil to capture Eggman and brought him to MCF. Klavier Gavin came to free him alongside Mimic Blackstar and Lightspeed. * Klavier and the gang eventually learned Celestia's betrayal. * With great teamwork, Brotherhood gang managed to free Eggman. Klavier held Barnham off, letting everyone else escape the scene with the help of another Brotherhood member (Simon Blackquill). * Barnham fought Klavier and won, killing him in the end. Trivia * Underground bar had been relocated and renovated, and hadn't seen incidents of MCF breaking inside it ever since. * The Defenders eventually tracked down and captured the toxin-breathing mutant, yet Jezail died during the fight. Daredevil was traumatized and disappeared. Defenders was never heard about since. * Lightspeed, Mimic Blackstar and Simon Blackquill returned to MCF to retrieve Klavier's body but failed. They managed to kill one Negation ranger named Datz, by making him swallow an active grenade. * Barnham subconsciously viewed Aura Blackquill and Irvine Leech as his surrogate family, making him grow attached to both of them as the season went on. * During "Rise of The Factions", many different factions have actively shown themselves up the surface, hence the title of the Season. * Simon Blackquill of Brotherhood and Aura Blackquill of X-Men are not related. Category:Storyline